Argent Trevelyan
Argent Trevelyan, born 9:14 Dragon, is the Inquisitor. She is a skilled mage and a kind soul, who strives to be a leader that her people will not be afraid to approach in spite of her magic. Overview Physical Appearance Argent is a human woman of average height, with dark auburn hair, tawny skin, and golden eyes. Her branch of House Trevelyan all inherited high cheekbones, sharp slender features, and lithe builds, and she is no exception. She generally keeps her hair long enough to tie back out of her face, though over the course of the games, she lets it grow out. Notably, she has a long, thin scar across her left cheekbone. It healed poorly and never fades entirely. Personality The Trevelyan words are modest in temper, bold in deed, and that certainly describes Argent’s modus operandi. She is naturally reserved, but insatiably curious about the world around her. These are the makings of a great scholar, and her focus and never-ending determination contributed to the success of her studies. Argent is empathetic to a fault. She always tries to relate to a situation in order to offer solutions or feedback, and as a result, is always emotionally tied to what she does. This is especially prominent in how she treats her friends — she is loyal and always there to stand in as an emotional crutch, regardless of what impact it will have on her. She insists that emotion is not weakness, and frequently encourages her companions to work out their emotional issues when necessary. Though quiet, she has a natural wit, and always has a sharp comeback sitting comfortably in her pocket when bantering with friends. Argent opens up around those close to her, revealing a sense of humor laced with gentle sarcasm and terrible puns. Despite her constant support of her friends' mental health, Argent is very guilty of neglecting her own. Regardless of her own worries, she has always put them to the side, insisting that they were less important than the troubles of others whom she could help. And though she insists emotion is not a weakness, she has trouble voicing her own worries, afraid of being a burden. All of this internalization makes her anxious and self-doubting, but she does her best to keep her head high. Her reserved, exceedingly kind nature is not to be underestimated: she has a strong sense of morality, and will not stand to be taken advantage of when she can help it. As a leader, she takes her decision-making duties very seriously, and always appreciates the input of trusted companions. 'Talents and Skills' Argent is a mage, and tends to view her magic as a tool rather than a weapon. She has no qualms using her magic to do little things, like reach a book on a high shelf, on top of all her combat capabilities. Her magic is versatile, even before the Anchor, so she rarely casts with a staff or rune on hand. The Anchor changes her magic, though it is a gradual shift. With it, her magic is more potent and powerful, adding to her 16 years of practice and study in the Circle. Though much of her magic is defensive, it heightens her offensive magic greatly; along with power over rifts and other breaks in the Fade, she begins to lean on entropic magic the more her travels bring her into danger. When on the offensive, Argent prefers Storm magic; she likes that it is fast and far-reaching, yet effective. She picked up skills in swordsmanship when she trained to become a knight-enchanter. Though not the most skilled melee fighter, she is quick on her feet and graceful, preferring to fight with a lightweight bastard sword. In the later days of her time as Inquisitor, she could often be found on the battlefield with a steel blade in one hand and a spirit sword in the other, mowing down enemies at the front lines. She carries a sword on her hip whenever possible, and keeps a dagger hidden away as well...just in case. Beyond combat, Argent has a natural talent for music, though that's not a fact she broadcasts. She was a prodigy in viol before she was sent to the Circle, and has a lovely soft singing voice. She was a scholar in the Circle, and regardless of how dull she found it, 16 years of habits don't just vanish; her memory for minute detail is incredible, and her reports are always very factual. Also, she can take notes really fast, though it is not always legible. She is known for her ability to read books at remarkable speeds. Biography History Argent, born in the winter of 9:14 Dragon, is the youngest of Bann Trevelyan’s six children, and the first mage in several generations. She was raised a noble, but was the sixth in line for the title of Bann of Ostwick; it was assumed she would serve the Chantry one way or another, as was Trevelyan tradition. Instead, Argent wanted to be a traveling musician — not a bard, but one of those string players who performed in quartets at balls. Though young, she was quite talented with a viol, something her tutors were very proud of. Her magic appeared when she was nine years old, and set her brother's toy sword on fire while playing games in the courtyard. She was sent to the Ostwick Circle shortly after, and lived there until it fell in the Mage/Templar War at age 25. Her youngest older brother, Magnus, decided to become a Templar after she was taken to the tower, and the two remained in close contact until the war broke out. Apprentices and young mages in the Circle looked up to Argent, who was less than thrilled with conditions in the Circle. A natural scholar, she was a devout researcher and honed her magic well…until she realized how wasteful Circle life can be. She had seen many apprentices voluntarily become Tranquil to avoid the Harrowing, and seen many others die in the Harrowing chamber — so she quickly became fiercely protective of those that remained. At the same time, she was becoming a husk of herself as she wasted away in the tower, and began to look for ways to escape without being branded an apostate. Through her studies, she came across records knight-enchanters employed by the Chantry, and began to study their magic in preparation. Her studies never came to fruition - the Kirkwall Chantry was blown up, and all the Circles descended into chaos shortly after. Tensions rose in the Ostwick Circle, culminating in verbal warfare between mages and Templars. Argent was first struck by a Templar when she stepped in between a mouthy apprentice and a Templar lieutenant who had heard enough, and was still recovering from the wound when the mages engaged in a mass exodus and fled the Circle all at once. (The wound eventually healed into the scar below her left eye. Fun, huh?) Argent lost all contact with her brother Magnus at the time, and assumed he had died in the fighting. Argent lived as an apostate on the run with several colleagues from the tower for almost a year. She appealed to her family in Ostwick for sanctuary, but they turned her down, citing the peace and neutrality in Ostwick as a priority. She floated around the Free Marches, staying on her feet to stay out of the grasp of Templars, until she was contact by a former enchanter of the Ostwick Circle about the Conclave at the Temple of Sared Ashes. She traveled to Ferelden with other such important colleages, and attended the Conclave as a delegate for the mages. During the proceedings, Argent overhead some nefarious scheming on Corypheus’ part, and intervened to prevent the death of the Divine. Corypheus leveled the whole mountain, Argent acquired the Anchor, and was branded the Herald of Andraste when she subsequently escaped the Fade. In another universe, she stayed in Haven the day of the explosion, and Aurum Lavellan became the Herald instead. She joins the Inquisition, and serves as a researcher of magic and a delegate of mage relations. In-game Argent was named the Herald of Andraste, and did not know whether or not to believe it. Disillusioned from the war, Argent still believed in the Maker, but loosely. Her major qualms were with the Chantry, who had allowed so much life to be wasted. Still, she was very quickly aware that she represented something for most people; she was a scapegoat for the Conclave explosion for some, and a symbol of the Maker's grace for others. She never told people she wasn't Andraste's Herald — but she never explicitly told people she was, either. Anything people could hold onto in these times of war, she let them keep. Privately, she was doubtful the Maker would ever pick a mage to be the Herald, but it did give her hope to think that maybe Andraste would. Finding out she wasn't the Herald was a bit of a relief, as she was never quite fond of being worshipped as a religious figure. As Inquisitor, Argent generally tried to lead as best as she was able — she relied on her sense of morality, but greatly appreciated the input of her advisors. Juggling the Chantry, the Grey Wardens, and the demands of Orlais and Ferelden was no easy task, particularly on top of all the rifts that needed to be closed and the troubles of the Inner Circle. Still, she tried to do whatever would save the most lives and benefit Thedas overall, conventional or otherwise. Towards the end of her tenure as Inquisitor, her manners began to fade. Power has never gone to her head, but she became frustrated with the roadblocking tendencies of Thedosian nobility and politics, and became more terse when negotiating. Thankfully, after Corypheus was defeated, negotiations and the concerns of the Inquisition became much easier for her to manage, even with less soldiers and agents at her disposal. Decisions * Allied with the mages. Argent intended to approach both groups, but the mages took priority. She is not Fereldan, but she knew that letting the rebel mages stay enslaved in Redcliffe by a Tevene magister, who had become unhinged from grief, would be no good for anyone. It is not without consequences, though; meeting rebel mages in Redcliffe reminded her of all her survivor's guilt from the war and the Conclave, and she lived with the traumatic memories from Alexius' future for many, many years. Her Inner Circle was quick to criticize the decision, but the Redcliffe mages were grateful. * Forced the Orlesian leaders into a truce. Frustrated with the game and all of the horrible deeds all three had committed, Argent forced Celene, Briala, and Gaspard into a truce. The fighting was helping no one, and in her eyes, none of them deserved to sit on the throne. The Inquisition needed stability, and the chance to keep Corypheus from exploiting the Orlesian Civil War, and the truce accomplished that. To Argent, none of them would bring absolute peace to Orlais, but this would at least stop the war. * Recruited the Orlesian Wardens. Argent was tempted to dismiss them — but after returning from the Fade to find her soldiers alive due to the help of the Wardens, it was difficult not to. She doesn't fully understand the Grey Wardens, but hoped some sort of kindness would remind them how major orders, the Inquisition and Wardens alike, could help out the nations aside from their primary purpose. * Let Morrigan access the Well of Sorrows. If it was up to her, she would have let Abelas destroy the Well. Ultimately, Argent felt that she didn't know enough to properly utilize the information Corypheus sought, but Morrigan went ahead and drank anyway. Luckily, she proved loyal to the Inquisition. * Kept the Inquisition as an arm of the Chantry — with a caveat. The reduced Inquisition that served the Chantry lasted no more than a few months, long enough to establish peace in Orlais and Ferelden and host successful councils on the future of the Circle of Magi. Divine Victoria appreciated the help, and the Inquisition disbanded fully once its purpose was fulfilled. Argent quickly and gratefully retired from being Inquisitor. Post-game After chasing Solas through the Crossroads, Argent was glad to have the Inquisition take a reduced role. Losing the Anchor and her left arm changed many things for her, but ultimately, she was just tired. Being in the public eye for so long was exhausting, and she was more than happy to aid Divine Victoria in her attempts to facilitate peace between mages and Templars. It was only a matter of months before the Inquisition dissolved entirely, and she could retire to the countryside with her new husband and begin to draw together a resistance against the Dread Wolf. Losing her arm was devastating, but losing the Anchor was really what affected Argent the most. In her mind, the Anchor had become synonymous with her title as Inquisitor, and she began to doubt almost all of the decisions that had gotten her to her position. Without the mark, what did her title mean? What was she if she could not close rifts, the very thing that had earned her her fame? She is coming to terms with her new life without the Anchor, and is thankful her magic is so useful — it serves as her left arm when necessary. She reunited with her brother Magnus after her retirement, and was immensely grateful he had survived the war. After the Inquisition, she and her new husband Cullen retired to a property between Denerim and South Reach. They still provide Divine Victoria with valuable council in the way of mage/Templar relations, and sponsor a sanctuary for ex-Templars near Denerim (with King Alistair's blessing). They visit Cullen's family frequently, and meet agents from Leliana's growing resistance network often. Their property is inhabited by Cullen's mabari, several barn cats that migrated to their property, and their three children. Relationships Family Argent has a strained relationship with the Trevelyans of Ostwick, save for her closest brother Magnus. (Other information on her branch of the Trevelyan family can be found on Magnus' page, as well.) Her family is generally cold and detached, tending to favor stability of the family over empathy. She does not think they are bad people, but their priorities do not line up. The relationship grew especially uncomfortable after the death of her brother, Lucan, who did not survive the explosion at the Conclave. Interactions with her family are civil, but she has little in common with most of her siblings or parents besides their family name. She has not seen Magnus in many years, but his jovial nature is what always convinced Argent to stay so positive in hopeless times. The Circle is a gray period in her life, a time where barely any events stand out — but letters from Magnus every week helped the monotony, and kept her hopeful. They are proud to stand by each other's sides as siblings, though neither quite consider themselves part of House Trevelyan anymore. They are incredibly loyal to each other, and Magnus' disappearance during the Mage/Templar War is a major point of stress for her for many years. Inner Circle * Dorian is like a brother to her; there are very few things she can't tell him. Their relationship started tumultuously in the depths of Alexius' bad future, but it cemented the fact that they could trust each other even in the worst of situations. Dorian was ecstatic to meet a serious, scholarly mage who did not turn her nose up at the Imperium's magical traditions, and was quick to jump into in-depth discussions on magical theories and techniques with her. He assigns her reading, she discusses her thoughts with him, and they keep each other grounded during the war. They flirt harmlessly, and are glad it leads to nothing. ** After he heads to Tevinter, the two keep in contact through the magic messaging crystal. She tells him what's going on with the resistance in the southeast, and Dorian exchanges jabs with Cullen whenever he feels the need to jump in on the call. It's very cute. * Cassandra is her very close friend, and helped her train with a sword when she was becoming a knight-enchanter. The two bond over their loss of their older brothers, and work through a lot of grief and self-doubt together. ** Cass often functions as Argent's older sister, and as a result, Argent is fiercely loyal to her. They may not always agree, but their bond is strong and they genuinely value each other's input. ** When Cassandra discovers the secret of Tranquility from Lord Seeker Lucius, the two worked through it together from opposite sides of the issue: Argent had seen many mages become Tranquil and struggled to comprehend that it would be reversed, and Cassandra was filled with shame and regret that the rite had been abused so thoroughly. They work through it together. * Argent took Cole under her wing very quickly, as she values compassion above most other virtues. If she were a spirit, she would also be Compassion, so she finds his companionship valuable. ** After spending 16 formative years in the narrow, blithe Circle tower, Argent has a very specific fear of being locked in a tiny room. She always checks the knobs of doors that close behind her to make sure they haven't locked, just as a force of habit, though her claustrophobia is not as extreme as Cullen's and kicks in specifically when she is certain she is trapped in a cramped space. Cole picks up on this, and teaches her how to pick locks to help her deal with the fear. She is immensely grateful for that. * Varric is a valuable friend, and she is happy to hear him out when he needs a listening ear. She's aware his heart lies in Kirkwall, and is more than happy to accommodate his infinitely complicated life however she can. He thinks she's quite the beacon of light in these dark times, and is glad she sees him as a friend rather than a follower. * Josephine is her gossip buddy, and Leliana is a dear friend, though they don’t have too many deep conversations. Argent and the three advisors became very close very quickly due to the stress and length of most war council meetings. She insists that the advisors are who really kept her sane during the worst parts of the war, as they were always available to discuss tactics and solutions. ** It was not uncommon for one of the advisors or Argent to enter the war room and find another there, checking and updating reports. Many impromptu meetings were held on these occasions, on which all four of the main council would swing by at the same by chance. Argent worked very well with all three, and misses Josephine and Leliana dearly when she retires from the Inquisition. * Argent thinks Sera’s heart is in the right place, but her methods are haphazard at best. She finds her attempts to ease the suffering of the "little people" worthwhile, but wishes it did not come at the cost of pranks and loss of reputation. She certainly does not care for all the agents of Red Jenny that die meaninglessly in the crossfire...but she appreciates that the woes of commonfolk are being brought to her attention, even if it is unconventional. * She was good friends with Blackwall, whom she found very honorable. Their personalities weren't a perfect match, as she found some of his humor crude and some of his methods ham-fisted, but she appreciated his voice in his Inner Circle, and was happy to help him find Grey Warden artifacts when she could. However, she grew cold after the Rainier Debacle — she asked for him to be released in Inquisition custody as technically he had been conscripted to the Wardens, anyway. They don't have much of a relationship after she lets him back into the Inquisition, but she keeps an eye on him. * Similarly, she found conversations with Solas very intellectually engaging. As with Dorian, Argent was delighted to learn the different magical theories and techniques from other cultures, as she is well aware she was taught a Chantry-restricted magic curriculum in the Circle. Though she disagreed with him on several topics, she hoped to learn more about the Elvhen (but not the Dalish, unfortunately), as well as their magic. ** However, she started distancing herself from Solas after he entered her dreams. Argent's sleep is very precious to her, and having Solas invade that intimate privacy was unacceptable to her. After that, she was grew wary of Solas to an unsettling level, and always believed he was hiding something from the Inquisition. Come his Big Reveal, Argent was more than willing to take him down rather than redeem him. * Vivienne is a valuable companion to her, and she was ecstatic about having another Ostwick mage close to her...but after Vivienne started lecturing her about demons and Circles, she quickly grew frustrated with her view of mages. Argent dealt with her colleagues in the Circle, and knows exactly how Enchanters work the system to gain what power they can in the Chantry hierarchy. She thinks Vivienne is useful, and lets her maintain a position in the Inner Circle, but keeps her firmly at arms' length. Her actions grate on Argent's nerves at times (in particular, ordering Cullen around because he was once a Templar), and she is glad to keep contact minimal and cordial. * Initially, Argent was wary of Iron Bull since she knew exactly how Qunari treat their mages, but she came to find him to be a fun guy. She has nothing in common with him, but he’s fine. She appreciates how happy he makes Dorian, and was happy to have the Chargers with the Inquisition, but they talk infrequently. ** She seemed to deal more with Krem than Bull at times, and saved the Chargers rather than the Qunari dreadnought out of loyalty to her own people. The Chargers were popular in the Inquisition, and the advisors had doubts the Qunari alliance was going to result in much, if anything. She and Bull were never destined to be the best of friends, but after being declared Tal-Vashoth, they warmed up more to each other. Romance Cullen and Argent slowly cultivated a relationship after meeting in Haven. They became good friends as the Inquisition worked to close the breach, but had a falling out after Argent allied with the mages at Redcliffe before approaching the Templars. Haven was sacked, and animosity was swept under the rug in favor of forward motion; on the road to Skyhold, Argent and Cullen talked at length about Templar and mage issues, learning more about the other side of the dichotomy as they traveled. With a near-death experience tucked into the belt of their friendship, Cullen and Argent grew closer and closer. It was obvious to the whole Inquisition that they had massive crushes on each other, based on how bashful their interactions could become. Cullen began to help Argent train with a sword when she was working to become a knight-enchanter, and the close, intense, isolated contact was what prompted Argent to ask Cullen for a serious talk about their relationship. They began a courtship, much to the relief of all the Inquisition members who had watched them flirt for months. They were married in 9:43 Dragon, and live a quiet retirement together. Between council meetings in Denerim and discussions with Divine Victoria about mage delegation, the two have a happy life on their property with their animals and children. Children Argent and Cullen have three children - detailed below! Ideas will likely change when DA4 comes out, but here they are. Sort of. Their children are technically still part of House Trevelyan, but use the surname Rutherford. Marchers will call them Trevelyans, Fereldans will call them Rutherfords, and Orlesians just use both. Jokingly, they have started calling themselves Trevelyfords. * Cardea is the oldest child, and generally goes by Dea among the family. She takes after her uncle Magnus - bright, boisterous, and always cheerful, Cardea is an extrovert among them. She is friendly and exuberant, but with her parents’ quiet strength and patience. Like them, she is fiercely protective of their family, and empathizes with others to a detrimental degree. She loves to spar, and is quite a baker as well. * Theron is next, and is the only son. Friends and family call him Theo, but he doesn’t mind either way. He is analytical and not very talkative, though not overtly shy - but he is an eager conversationalist when discussing his passions. Theron is an inventor at heart, and after watching his mother struggle to live with one arm and use magic when she didn’t have help, his proudest works were items enchanted with the help of his family to serve practical purposes. Theo is the only child to pick up Argent’s musical talents, and loves to play the lute. * Kora is the youngest daughter, and the only mage. She is the most like Argent among them - soft-spoken, kind, and curious, with her father’s decisiveness. Though shy, she dishes back out any teasing she receives. Kora loves to help her siblings with their respective crafts, and very much enjoys reading and writing. Both Cullen and Argent have strong feelings about Circles, and decided it was best for Kora to remain an apostate with the family. Miscellaneous * Argent's name is pronounced AR-jent, which is usually understood across most languages. Orlesians leave the t silent, most Tevene use a hard g — but most everyone else gets it right. * Her birthday is Haring 8, 9:14 Dragon (or, for us in the real-world, December 8th). She was 26 when she became the Herald, and her birthday passed during the journey from Haven to Skyhold - though she didn't realize it until they had gotten settled in. * Argent was trained in swordplay when she became a knight-enchanter, by Cassandra and Cullen. In fact, it was her training with Cullen that drew them closer and closer until eventually, they smooched. Now they’re married. Nature is amazing. ** Many members of the Inquisition participated in a betting pool trying to guess when the two would finally suck it up and get together. Varric (and several others, including Knight-Captain Rylen and some kitchen workers) guessed correctly. Dorian is still a little bitter that he lost. * Varric’s nickname for Argent is “Sunshine”, which refers to her uplifting demeanor. It has some shades of irony, as well, in true Varric fashion — her job and role and Thedas is anything but sunny and light, but she succeeds in spite of her hardships. ** Look. I know this is Bethany's nickname, but Argent is from a universe with a mage Hawke (specifically Avis) and Varric never met Bethany. Leave me alone. * Argent loves fruit, particularly peaches. Dorian started a rumor that she once killed a man for a fresh peach, and many members of the Inquisition had trouble separating fact from fiction. 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: These are the major ones, but Argent is present almost every week! Say hi if you see her! On Parents and Family Cullen and Argent, but in greater detail Regrets On Knight-Enchanting Pre-Conclave Reddit Writing prompt Threads: battle, red, desperation, sword (or: in your heart shall burn, but a little more eloquent), and the sequel: hope flickers red wine on a warm night something new into the wilds for years the dreamers (aka this desk is toast) the worst battles (a wip) Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): Gallery Dragon Age™_ Inquisition_20170825165532.jpg|argent closing the hell out of that pride demon rift Dragon Age™_ Inquisition_20170829230240.jpg|the whole event that got her into sword training Dragon Age™_ Inquisition_20170830215916.jpg|punch �� that �� egg �� in �� the �� fade Dragon Age™_ Inquisition_20170910212908.jpg argent at adamant.png|argent tries not to yell at everyone at adamant smooth argent.png|watchin the boi do his work ;) fckinscuseme.png|when someone comes at her with that cynical bullshit scar.png|a better look at that scar Category:Inquisitor Category:Mage Category:Knight Enchanter Category:Human Category:Trevelyan Category:Cullen Romance Category:Criticalmode